Impassive Love
by Fallen-Fyrinx
Summary: When these two individuals get engaged what will happen? A cold eyed jerk and a punky tomboy,what coud possibly happen? Warning: Hell will break lose [NejiTen, a hint of SasuSaku]
1. Strength

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

Hey! This is my first time writing here in fanfic so don't expect much! I accept flames! Please read & review!

* * *

"Come on Tenten!" A girl with waist-length pink hair and emerald orbs said.

"NO!" The girl named Tenten shouted obviously ticked off.

"But Tenten! Tomorrow is the first day of school we need a new wardrobe!" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes insisted.

"Then go to the mall together! You don't need me in the mall!" Tenten shouted.

"Ino and I want you to come with us because obviously you also need a new wardrobe" The girl with emerald eyes said

"Sakura! You and Ino know that I hate going to the mall and plus I don't care if I don't have a new wardrobe since I have nobody to look good for!" Tenten said letting an exasperated sigh out.

"Tenten you said that when we were like 12 now we're 18 already so you obviously need to change" Ino said pointing at her.

"But I don't want to change okay! I'm fine the way I am!" Tenten said.

"You obviously need to see a doctor I mean look at you!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tenten rubbed her temples this was obviously a stupid argument and she was now getting very annoyed.

"Fine I'll go with you but I am not going to buy anything and you can't force me Also I am not going to have a makeover!" Tenten said glaring at the two girls in front of her.

She has absolutely no idea how she ever became best friends with them maybe because they were the exact opposite. They were girl while she acted unlike a girl. They're pretty while she was fairly beautiful. Well that was her opinion anyways. She is beautiful if she just shows it but she doesn't. She hates wearing tight fitting, revealing, hanging clothes that normal girls wear nope she's the exact opposite.

She loves sports especially weapon throwing, archery and soccer and others. The exact opposite of the normal sports girls like.

She sighed, "Well?"

"Fine! But you'll still go with us!" Sakura said sternly.

Tenten looked at herself for a moment. "Yeah I know but I have to take a bath first" Tenten said. "Sure" They chorused. "We'll wait for you in the Fire House café" Ino said and waved goodbye with Sakura. "Yeah sure" Tenten muttered and started to walk towards home.

* * *

Tenten then stopped at a large mansion-like house. "Home sweet home" She mumbled sarcasticly. She entered the house and as usual her parents were nowhere in sight 'Typical' She thought solemnly. She shook her head and ran to her room.

After she took a bath, she looked at herself in the mirror. Chocolate brown eyes staring right back at her. She sighed and started to brush her amber tresses. 'Why did I ever agree to go with them' she thought. "That's right they were annoying me' she thought answering her own question. She started to put her hair up into her usual buns. She smiled to herself when she started to remember Ino's successful love life with Nara Shikamaru one of the hottest guys in school. But then her smile faded when she thought about Sakura's love life 'Uchiha Sasuke' she thought angrily. That boy always rejected Sakura with no pity what so ever. He's a cold bastard she would always say. But Sakura would never give up on him.

She once aid that she already loved him but I guess that point of view changed when she finally had enough of his rejections. But Tenten knows she still love him. She sighed.

She stood up and walked to her closet. She got a loose black shirt with the word 'devil' imprinted on it in white. She then put on blue baggy pants. Don't get her wrong she has a lot of beautiful clothes that her parent's buy her but they're all way back in her closet. "Well I'm ready" she said to nobody in particular.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, Ino!" Tenten greeted happily.

"Hey Tenten" They said in unison.

"Let's go then to the mall!" Ino said excitedly.

Tenten groaned "Tenten you promised!"

"I know I know" Tenten muttered.

Sakura and Ino then started to drag poor Tenten to different stores until they could barely carry anything anymore. "Why don't we go to the food court first?" Sakura suggested.

"THANK YOU" Tenten said in relief obviously tired from all that dragging.

* * *

On their way to the food court Sakura and Ino started to babble about things that Tenten didn't listen to since she was kinda spacing out. 'I wonder what club I'll join this year?' She thought unaware of the person in front of her. "Sorry" She mumbled bumping into someone. She looked up and saw a pair of snow white eyes gazing at her. "Watch where you're going" He said coldly but rudely. Tenten glared at him "It's not my fault you know if you've been watching where you're going this won't happen" Tenten said angrily. The guy was a bit startled by her sudden outburst but still kept collected. 'She sure is different' he thought. "If you weren't day dreaming then this wouldn't happen also" He said coldly before leaving "White-eyed jerk" She muttered.

"Hey, Tenten who was that?" Sakura asked curiously.

"He was kinda cute" Ino said

"Ino you already have Shikamaru" Tenten said

"I didn't say that I like him" Ino said

"Anyways, Tenten maybe he's the one for you" Sakura said giddily

Tenten grimaced "No way, he's too cold and rude for me besides I have no time for love"

"Come on Tenten, maybe he is the one" Ino said

"Yeah right. A white-eyed jerk that is cold and ruthless is right for me" Tenten spoke sarcasticly.

"Fine but he still looks good with you and there's always time for love" Sakura lectured

"Yeah!" Ino agreed

"Great you're teaming up on me again" Tenten mumbled

Sakura and Ino laughed "We always win don't we?" Sakura teased.

Tenten laughed "I guess" She said.

"Come on let's go already" Ino said. "Sure"

"But really Tenten he really is cute" Ino said. "I guess" Tenten said. She was right he was pretty cute but he's real cold and rude. But something attracted her about him. Tenten shrugged. "Hey Tenten do you think well do you think Sasuke changed already?" Sakura asked uncertainly. Tenten tensed "What do you mean?" Tenten asked. "Nothing" Sakura said. Ino looked at her with concern "Don't tell me" Ino said. Sakura nodded. Tenten sighed "you sure?" Tenten asked. "Yup" Sakura said. "Fine suit yourself" Tenten said. Sakura smiled and mumbled a small thanks. 'She still really loves him' Tenten thought. Anyways it's her life anyways she has no right anymore she just has to hope that this time she won't be rejected anymore. Tenten smiled at Sakura's courage. She still won't give up on him even though she's already hurting inside.

**TBC**

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


	2. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Hey! Thanks for the review! Sorry if each chapter is short I always seem to have writer's block! Anyways here's chapter 2 of impassive love!

LEGEND:

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Emphasizing**_

_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2: Misunderstanding

Tenten sighed as she walked through her empty hallway. Her parents just got home from one of their very long business trips and they wanted to see her. _'They're probably going to say that they're going to go away again'_ Tenten thought.

Tenten stopped in front of her family's conference room and knocked on it. "Come in" A stern voice said from behind. Tenten heaved a sigh _'Here goes_ _nothing'_. She slowly opened the door and went in.

"You wanted to see me?" Tenten asked in front of her parents.

"Yes Tenten" Her mother said

"What is it; I still have to do something?" Tenten asked getting impatient

"This is an important matter Tenten" Her Father boomed at her glaring straight at her.

Tenten frowned and solemnly nodded her head.

Her mother started to speak again trying to cool off the tension between the two. "Tenten honey, we're going to meet someone later, they're going to stay here in the house for about a month or more" Her mother said smiling at her daughter.

Tenten beamed she loved her mother more than that pathetic excuse for her father; at least she knows her mother loves her. "Who are they" curiosity taking over her.

Her mother looked away "Just some friends".

"Uh, okay" Tenten said

"You may leave now" Her father said ruthlessly.

Tenten bowed and left "I'm going out for a while" Tenten said before leaving.

* * *

"Neji-san, Hiashi-sama wishes to see you"

A pair of white eyes flickered open looking at the person who just disturbed his meditation.

"Hn" He mumbled.

The butler turned and left.

Neji sighed and stood up and walked towards his uncle's room. _'What is it now?'_

"You wanted to see me Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked impassively.

"Neji, we're going to stay at a friend's house for a month or two" He said

Neji's eyes narrowed "Why?"

Hiashi looked at him sternly "Just for business, you may leave now" He said sternly.

Something was up. He knew something was wrong. Hiashi doesn't go somewhere else with** him **more importantly. Neji rubbed his temples. _'I need to_ _go for a walk'_ He thought.

Neji was just walking around thinking about what Hiashi said a while ago. He stopped at what seems to be an old training ground. Curious he entered the place. He kept exploring it until he heard weapons clashing into something. _'Who would be at a place like _**this**_?'_ He thought.

He then saw the girl he bumped into the mall yesterday throwing weapons into a wall, she seems to be exhausted. He looked at her slightly amused but still kept his cold exterior _'She really differs' _he thought watching her train while keeping hidden.

* * *

Tenten felt a pair of eyes intensely gazing at her, she tensed nobody knew about this place so who could that be?

"Whoever you are come out now!" She ordered. Why would anyone go in **here**? That's why she trains in this place because she knows nobody would go here but I guess she was wrong.

"Whoever you are come out now!"

* * *

Neji was a bit startled that she was able to sense her presence. He came out of his spot and stared at the girl with a collected face

Tenten gasped when she saw who staring at her but soon got herself together.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked glaring at the guy who disrespected her yesterday.

The guy shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked again her brow twitching.

"Hn"

"Are you going to answer me?" Tenten asked really annoyed at the guy but to no avail the guy just kept silent. _'What is up with him?'_ She thought strangely.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"….."

Twitch. "Do you even say anything?"

"Hn"

Twitch. Twitch. "Do you say anything else?"

"….."

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" He spoke

Tenten stared at him _'Good to know he's not dead'_

"At least I know you're not dead" Tenten said

"Hn" was again the reply

Tenten sighed "You know if you have nothing to say just leave"

Tenten turned around and started to collect her weapons but soon tensed when she still felt the guy's presence. _'Why does he keep staring?'_ Tenten thought. She sighed again _'I think I'll just leave'_. Tenten grabbed her stuff and turned to leave.

'She's interesting' Neji thought.

* * *

"Hi Sasuke-kun" Sakura said

"Hn" was the reply.

Sakura sighed but still kept a smile on her face. "How've you been, **_Sasuke_**?" She asked wanting to spark up a conversation.

Sasuke winced a bit when she left the -Kun part out but shrugged it off "fine" he mumbled.

"That's good" Sakura said smiling.

"Uhh….Sasuke-kun can I ask you something?" Sakura asked

"What? if you want to go out with me like all of those bitches want?" Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura was taken aback she was just going to ask if he prepared for school tomorrow and this is his answer?

"That's not wha-" She wasn't able to continue her sentence since Sasuke cut her off.

"Face it Sakura, what you want is just a dream so stop it already, you're like a helpless slut with nothing better to do than chase around boys" Sasuke said coldly glaring at the pink-haired girl in front of her.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. All he said was like a curse upon her it pained her heart deeply. Hot tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

"Fine! If you think about me that way then so be it! But Sasuke you're being a bastard I was just going to ask if you prepared for school tomorrow and you already jump to conclusions, you know those words you told me…it really..." Sakura started and looked down "-hurts, I've been trying to cope with you thinking that you're not as cold as you look but I guess I'm wrong" Sakura said her tears still rushing down. "I've had enough already" Sakura said and left.

Sasuke looked at the spot Sakura left. How could he be such a jerk? Sakura was always there for him, he knew that because Sakura would always be beside him. Sasuke considered Sakura as a friend even though he won't admit it and he always rejected her. Sasuke was always amused on how Sakura was able to cope with him even after all the rejections she received from him.

'I need to do something for her' he thought. Sakura was the only girl who somehow understood him even though he doesn't talk to her. For him she was special but would he admit that? Of course not but….he still need to do something for her to forgive him and he had the perfect idea.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**THANKS! **  



	3. Cursed engagement

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

----Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Like what I said before sorry if there isn't fluff yet. But anyways if it sucks it's okay, I'm trying my hardest!

**LEGEND:**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Emphasizing**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 3: **Cursed engagement

"Hey….Sakura you okay?" Tenten asked concerned for her pink-haired friend.

Ino and Tenten just heard about what happened to her and they immediately went to her house to comfort her. And here they are now trying to help their pink-haired friend who is now shedding tears.

"Sakura….stop crying already" Ino said.

"Don't worry I'm okay" Sakura said forcing a smile, wiping her tears.

"Sakura! What do you mean you're okay! You've been crying for about an hour now!" Ino exclaimed.

Tenten sweat dropped _'Ino's not a very good comforter'_ Tenten thought and turned her attention back to Sakura who lowered her head some more.

"Ino I think you can stop now" Tenten said looking worriedly at Sakura.

"Oh….I'm not a very good comforter am I?" Ino asked scratching her head.

Tenten shook her head. "Okay…I'll stop now" Ino said not wanting to dishearten her friend any longer.

Tenten sighed "Sakura…listen to me, just forget about it okay" Tenten said. Sakura still laid there her head still stooped down.

"Well you're not a very good comforter either" Ino scoffed.

"Shut up, that's not the point" Tenten said

"Yes it is! You just told me I'm not a good comforter while you're no good either" Ino defended her arms crossed.

Tenten was about to retort but Sakura spoke up "Seriously, you guys I'm fine and Tenten's right…I'll just forget about it" Sakura said softly forcing a weak smile.

Ino and Tenten looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure?" Tenten asked. "Very" Sakura said. Tenten looked at her intently "Sakura….you can't forget about him can you?" Tenten asked. Sakura looked at her dumbly "What do you mean?" She asked.

"What she means is that you can't forget about Sasuke, 'coz you love him" Ino said wagging a finger.

Tenten nodded in agreement.

Sakura pouted. "You're teaming up on me"

"Well you do that to me" Tenten said.

"Fine" Sakura said.

"Anyways, we're right aren't we Sakura?" Ino asked again.

Sakura sighed and slowly nodded in agreement.

"Knew it" They both said in unison.

"But…what'll I do, I mean school's tomorrow I'll see him again" Sakura said nervously.

"Then punch him right in the face to satisfy yourself" Ino said.

Tenten glared at her.

"I'm joking" Ino said looking at Tenten.

Tenten sighed "Just pretend he's not there"

"I don't know how I can do that" Sakura said

"Don't worry; just think about something that'll get him off your mind like shopping!" Ino said.

Sakura giggled "Thanks, you guys"

"Don't worry, that's what friends are for" Tenten said

"Yeah!" Ino agreed

Sakura smiled at her friends. She was really lucky to have them but she can't help feeling that something will happen good tomorrow.

* * *

Tenten walked back home happily _'At least Sakura's fine already'_She thought. She reached home and went inside but was surprised to see someone unexpected there.

"W-What are you doing here?" She stammered pointing at the person accusingly.

Neji looked at her plainly with a scoff plastered on his face.

'_Does he ever smile?'_ Tenten thought suddenly.

Suddenly her mom appeared "I see you've met our guest already" She said.

"What's he doing here?" Tenten asked glaring at him.

"Why, he's our guest honey along with his uncle" Her mother said plainly.

"WHAT!" Tenten nearly screamed.

"Weren't you listening to me a while ago?" She asked

"That's not the point" Tenten said.

Before they could converse any longer her father barged in

"Tenten have some respect!" He said sternly.

Tenten lowered her head solemnly "Yes, father" She said monotonously.

Neji eyed here cautiously _'So she's useless against her father' _He smirked inwardly. _'I never thought that I'd see her again'. _

"Tenten, dress into something more appealing and formal" Her father said

Tenten's eyes widened "E-Excuse me?" Tenten choked out. No way, was she gonna wear something like that!

Neji looked at her weirdly but still kept a cold face _'What's wrong?'_

'Honey, there's no need for her to wear something formal, it's just dinner after all" Her mom butted in.

Tenten sighed in relief and mouthed a thank you to her mom. She just smiled at her.

"I agree Adzuki-san" Hiashi-sama said. (A/N: just made it up)

"Fine" Her dad muttered.

'_In your face you old geezer!'_ Tenten cheered in her mind.

"Anyways, Neji, Tenten we have something important to tell you" Hiashi-sama announced.

'So his/her name is Neji/Tenten' they both thought.

"But let's go to the living room first" Her mom said.

They all nodded and went to the living room.

* * *

"What is it?" Tenten asked once they reached the living room.

"Take a seat first" Her mom said.

"Okay" She said and sat down beside Neji.

"Well?" Neji finally spoke up. Well? He was curious too.

"Tenten, promise you won't over react" Her mom said

"Why would I over react?" Tenten asked

"Because you're now engaged to Neji" Her father said plainly.

Tenten took a few seconds to get that in mind "What?"

"You're engaged to him" Her mother clarified.

Tenten couldn't believe this; she is engaged to a cold, heartless, emotionless, ruthless, rude, white-eyed freak. This isn't happening.

"Since when was this?" Neji asked seriously

"Sine when you were born"

That was it. There's no more hope.

"But we're only 18" Tenten reasoned.

"We know and you're going to get married when you reach the age of 25"

"But that's seven years from now" Neji said.

"So you'll have a lot of time to get to know each other"

They're doomed.

Tenten looked at her mom hopefully but to no avail.

"I'm just gonna go to my room" Tenten excused herself and left the room.

* * *

Tenten ran to her room and locked the door.

'_This isn't happening' _she thought dreadfully. She's. Engaged. To. A. Cold. Jerk. What's the worst that could happen?

Tenten breathed in and tried to keep calm. _'Its okay, Tenten, this isn't real you're only dreaming' _She thought hopefully. But when she pinched herself she wasn't dreaming. _'This is real' _Tenten thought grudgingly.

Tenten got her phone and dialed Sakura's number "Hello Sakura? Emergency meet me at your house I'll just call Ino". Tenten then called Ino and told her to go to Sakura's house.

Tenten went downstairs "I'm going to Sakura's house for a while" She shouted before leaving.

* * *

"What's the emergency?" Ino asked ticked off that she canceled her facial appointment because of this.

"Don't shout okay but…I'm…."Tenten started

"You're what?" Sakura asked.

Tenten sighed "engaged"

Sakura and Ino's eyes widened "Oh. My. Gosh." They started

"You're engaged" They squealed and started to shout and squeal about the stupidest things.

Tenten's eyes twitched "HARUNO SAKURA, YAMANAKA INO!" Tenten shouted.

The two girls silenced.

"I told you not to shout" Tenten said

"Sorry, we just got carried away" Sakura said sticking her tongue out.

"Anyways, who's the lucky guy?" Ino asked.

"I don't think he's lucky at all" she mumbled before answering.

"You remember when we went to the mall, when I bumped into that white-eyed jerk?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah"

"Well, he's the one"

"WHAT!" Ino shouted

"INO!" Tenten hissed.

"Sorry"

"Anyways, what's his name" Sakura asked curiously.

"Neji. Hyuuga Neji" Tenten muttered

The girl's eyes widened "The Hyuugas" They stated

"Yeah"

"OMG! They're like very famous!" Ino said

"Really?" Tenten asked dumbfounded

"So that's why he looked familiar" Sakura said.

"I didn't notice" Tenten said boredly

"Tenten you're so lucky!" Ino cried

"I wouldn't say that" Tenten said coldly

"Why not?" Sakura asked

"He's like one of the hottest persons in the world!" Ino squealed

"Don't care, he's an arrogant, rude, cold, ruthless, emotionless bastard" Tenten said.

"Tenten! What if you fall in love with him?" Ino asked.

"Don't count on it" Tenten said

"It's possible" Sakura insisted.

"Whatever" Tenten mumbled.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well what did you think? Sorry again if there wasn't fluff again! Please read and review! Thanks!


	4. Weak

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**a/n: **Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter! There's fluff already in this chapter! Pls. read and review!

**LEGEND:**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Emphasizing**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 4:** Weak

Tenten walked towards to school in a daze. _'Stupid Jerk' _she thought. She has been trying her best to get to know Neji better but it seems the only word he knows how to use is 'Hn'. _'What does that mean anyway?' _Tenten thought but shook it off.

"Tenten!" Sakura shouted from behind

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten greeted.

"Hey!" she greeted

"So…how's it going with Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Not going well" Tenten said shaking her head.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, the only word he uses is 'Hn'; do you even know what that means?" Tenten asked.

Sakura giggled all of the sudden

"Why are you laughing?" Tenten asked curiously arching a brow

"It seems that Neji and Sasuke are alike" Sakura said

"Huh?"

"Well Sasuke also uses that word a lot and he's also cold…." Sakura said her voice trailing, she then lowered her head.

"You remembered him again huh?" Tenten asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Don't think about it too much" Tenten said.

"I know!" Sakura said "…but I can't help it" Sakura mumbled

Tenten's eyes narrowed

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked

"Sasuke. He's coming towards us" Tenten hissed.

"What?" Sakura asked and followed Tenten's gaze but soon looked away.

"What should I do?" Sakura whispered.

"Just keep calm" Tenten said sternly.

Sasuke then came near the or more specifically Sakura

"Sakura? Can I talk to you privately?" Sasuke asked almost pleaded

Sakura looked at Tenten nervously. Tenten mouthed a 'go with him'.

Sakura nodded and smiled sweetly at him "Sure"

"Great" Sasuke said and grabbed her wrist. Sakura blushed _'He's actually talking in words'_

"Good Luck" Tenten shouted smirking

* * *

"What is it?" Sakura asked getting really uncomfortable of the sudden change in him.

"Sakura I'm sorry about the other day" Sasuke apologize looking straight at her eyes.

Sakura found it hard to look away but when he saw his onyx eyes it was no longer cold and impassive it was empty?

Sakura turned away "Don't worry about it" Sakura said looking down not wanting to meet his eyes.

Still not convinced Sasuke took out a red box w/ a whit ribbon on it from his pocket.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"It's for you" Sasuke said softly for the first time.

Sakura's eyes softened "Thanks"

Sakura took out the ribbon and opened it. She gasped "it's beautiful" Sakura said in awe. It was a necklace with an emerald gemstone with cherry blossoms on each side.

"I love it, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said softly.

Sasuke felt relieved that she finally used the –Kun in his name but soon smirked "Well it's yours already" Sasuke said.

"Thank you" Sakura whispered and hugged him.

Sasuke was a bit startled but then hugged her back.

"Sasuke-kun? How come you're doing this to me?"

"Because you're special"

Sakura blushed but then smiled.

"Am I forgiven?" Sasuke asked pulling back

"Of course" Sakura said smiling

Sasuke smiled. For the first time ever. He smiled.

Sakura gasped "you're smiling!"

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Sasuke asked

"No, It's just that this is the first time I ever saw you smile" Sakura said.

"Well, you're the reason why I'm smiling" Sasuke whispered pulling her close before leaving.

Sakura stood there dumbfounded blushing like mad but when she soon realized that Sasuke already left her she started to regain her composure.

"Uggh….He just left me here, he's such a…!" Sakura cursed but soon smiled at the necklace hanging on her neck "Maybe he really isn't cold" She said smiling and went back to school happily.

* * *

Tenten was now inside the classroom waiting for Sakura's arrival since Ino's not yet in sight.

"Tenten!" A familiar voice called out.

Tenten turned around and saw Sakura smiling like crazy "I'm guessing he proposed to you" Tenten said.

Sakura blushed instantly "Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tenten laughed "I was just joking" Tenten said defensively.

"Well? What happened?" Tenten asked. Tenten wasn't really the type of girl who was curious on these type of things but if it's connected to someone close to her then she's interested.

"Well he apologized to me" Sakura said simply.

"That's it?" Tenten asked.

Sakura nodded

"Then what's that necklace around your neck?" Tenten asked smirking

Sakura blushed a deeper shade of red "He gave it to me to apologize" Sakura mumbled.

"That's great!" Tenten said.

"Hey Tenten! Sakura!" Ino shouted.

"You're late!" Sakura said.

"Late in what?" Ino asked.

"In hearing Sasuke's apology to Sakura" Tenten pointed out.

Ino's eyes widened "He did? OMG! You have to tell me the whole story!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura sweat dropped "Sure"

While Sakura and Ino were busy talking to each other the teacher entered.

"Good morning class, my name is Kurenai-sensei and I will be your homeroom teacher this year!" She said.

"Before we star class, we have a new student joining us this year!" She announced.

"Please come in….Hyuuga Neji"

Whispers then erupted from the class

Tenten's eyes widened _'what the hell! They didn't tell me that he was going to study with me too!'_

Neji entered the classroom as cold and calm as ever.

Girls then started to stare at him winking at him trying to flirt with him which he thankfully ignored.

"Neji you can sit next to Tenten over there" Kurenai-sensei pointed out.

Neji walked towards Tenten and smirked at her, a smirk that only she saw. _'He actually_ _smiled well kinda smiled'_ Tenten thought disbelievingly but her smile faded when girls started to throw dangerous looks at her which she gladly returned.

* * *

Tenten was at home practicing her archery skills at their backyard where she can practice. Tenten was practicing non-stop since she will have a game around next week against the first person whoever beat her. _'Temari' _Tenten thought as she remembered how she lost that tome it was an unworthy fight, she was weak then.

She suddenly winced when she remembered what her father called her then _'unworthy, stupid, weak, useless, worthless piece of shit'_ She thought angrily. She really never heard any praise from her father only from her mother. Sometimes she even feels that he isn't her real father. Unknown to her hot tears started to run down her cheeks.

She abruptly wiped her tears '_Why am I crying? I haven't cried since that day, why?'_

More tears fell from her chocolate orbs. _'Damn! Why can't I stop crying!'_ Tenten thought angrily.

Unknown to her a pair of snow white eyes was staring at her watching her every move.

'_Why is she crying?'_ He couldn't help but feel curious at the same time worry about her.

"Neji! I know you're there!" Tenten shouted.

'_Not again…' _he thought and showed himself.

Tenten again wiped her tears "What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

Silence. Typical, Neji won't answer her; she sighed and started to hit the target again, ignoring his presence.

"Why were you crying?" Neji asked suddenly.

Tenten was shocked and stopped what she was doing. Neji is actually talking to her.

"Nothing" She mumbled faking a smile.

"I don't believe you" Neji said coldly.

"It's not like you care anyway, this is the first time you even talked to me" Tenten snapped.

Neji winced inwardly and cleared her throat "I'm just worried about…you" Neji spoke.

Tenten looked at him strangely "Now you're worried about me after you ignored me" Tenten said.

Neji fell silent. Tenten sighed. "Sorry for snapping at you, I just have a lot in mind" Tenten said.

Neji nodded "Why were you crying?" Neji asked again.

Tenten sighed "You really want to know?"

"Hn"

That response again. Tenten smiled inwardly '_At least I know he still acknowledges me' _Tenten thought.

"You see…I was just thinking about what my dad called me 4 years ago…"

_FLASHBACK_

_It was raining that day, Tenten lost to Temari that day. The rain was pouring hard_

'_I can't see' Tenten cursed. The rain was making her eyesight blurry._

_While her opponent Temari was having no problem in hitting the target even though it was pouring._

_The match ended badly Temari won by 7 points then. _

_Tenten went over to Temari and congratulated her for the win which she gladly accepted._

"_Congrats, Temari" Tenten congratulated the blonde._

"_Thanks, Tenten, it was a good fight" Temari said smiling._

"_Well, I've got to go bye!" Tenten waved goodbye and went to her parents and earned a bruise on the cheek thanks to her father._

"_You **unworthy, stupid, weak, useless, worthless piece of shit**!" He shouted. Her mom trying to stop the outraged man._

_Tenten was now trembling in fright "B-But I did my best" She said her voice shaky._

"_Well you didn't try hard enough! You bring disgrace to our family name!" He shouted harshly at the trembling young girl._

_Tears rolled down her face. She ran. She ran away from a nightmare. She ran away from her father. She ran away from an outraged man._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Tenten laughed ironically "Ironic isn't it?"

Neji looked at her worriedly.

Tears started to fall again from her flushed cheeks. 'I really am a disgrace' she mumbled.

Neji went closer to her "It's alright" He said softly for the first time, and pulled her closer to him.

Tenten cried on his chest letting all the pain and suffering in her heart out. She doesn't care if she's showing weakness right now as long as she knows that Neji now understood her. She's weak right now but she doesn't care, she's been waiting for a moment like this a long time ago and now she finally received it. She was acting unlike herself right now but who cares? She feels safe and secured in his arms.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**a/n: See! There's fluff already! Well anyways please R&R! Thanks!**


	5. Jealousy is a virtue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**a/n:** Hey people! Thanks for the reviews, I love it! Please keep on reviewing! I really need it! Neji will be a little bit OC here…

_**Legend:**_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Emphasizing**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5-** Jealousy is a virtue

"Hey…Neji…"

"……" No response

"Neji…" Tenten said again a frown painted on her face

"..." Still none. He was giving her the silent treatment again.

"C'mon Neji, can't you just talk to me?" Tenten asked her frown deepening.

No response still.

"Fine, be that way, I just want to tell you I won't be home early because I have soccer practice later" Tenten said then turned to leave him alone if that's what he wants.

'He's really being a cold-hearted jerk again' Tenten thought resting her head on her desk. 'It's like what happened 2 days ago didn't mean anything to him' Tenten thought solemnly.

* * *

Sakura looked at Tenten anxiously; she knows what Tenten's feeling right now and she can't help but to feel...well sorry for her.

She knew that her father has mistreated her for the longest time but what really bothered her is...Neji.

She knows Tenten wouldn't let anyone except close friends about those kind of personal secrets so she really wonders on how Neji was able to get Tenten's trust that fast.

Sakura sighed, now Neji was ignoring her. Actually that happens everyday but now Tenten thought it would be different since the 'incident' that happened proved that Neji does care about her.

But still...he's still ignoring her like nothing happened!

Sakura knows Neji had this special 'something' in him that made Tenten trust him and she knew that she was feeling pretty disappointed right now.

"Hey Ino, can I talk to you for a second?" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Sure" Ino said standing up from her seat.

"What's up?" Ino asked.

"That is" Sakura said pointing to Neji then to Tenten

An "Oh" escaped Ino's lips.

"We need to do something" Sakura said.

"About what?" Ino asked

"Them!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Have anything in mind?" Ino asked.

"Nothing"

"Why not...no that won't work"

"Why don't we lock them up?" Sakura suggested.

Ino arched a brow "Seriously Sakura, Tenten can break any room we put her in"

"Oh yeah" Sakura said grinning sheepishly.

"Why not...let's try to you know investigate first why Neji's acting that way" Ino said.

"It's worth a shot" Sakura said smirking.

* * *

_DURING CLASS HOURS..._

Sakura glanced at Neji, trying to find out reasons on how strange he's acting.

'_Nothing strange yet'_

Sakura then smirked when he saw where he diverted his gaze to.

'_Bingo!'_

'_Operation: Investigate Hyuuga Neji successfully completed!'_ Sakura cheered in her mind.

* * *

"You found out anything?" Sakura asked Ino.

Ino sighed "None. How 'bout you?" Ino asked.

Sakura smiled and whispered something to Ino.

Ino's eyes widened "He does!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura nodded "Yeah I saw him a while ago!"

"That's great!"

"Actually, I'm not so sure yet..."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Let's just confront him when Tenten leaves" Sakura said.

"Actually...Tenten just left" Ino said softly

"Then let's do it now!" Sakura said

Ino nodded.

Sakura walked towards Neji with Ino following closely behind.

"Neji, can we talk to you for a moment?" Sakura asked but only received complete silence.

Ino's eye twitched "I'll take your silence as a yes"

"We're going to be direct with you Neji, we're worried about Tenten" Sakura said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Neji asked.

"Well...the fact is that, you're ignoring her again" Ino said.

"So?"

'_I don't get what Tenten sees in this guy'_ Ino thought.

"You know the way you're acting towards her is making her more confused you know" Sakura stated putting her hands on her hips.

"..." Neji didn't response.

"How did you even manage to let Tenten trust you that fast?" Ino asked.

Neji just shrugged.

"Tenten doesn't usually tell personal secrets to new people that she met so it's a mystery how she ever trusted you that easily" Sakura said.

Neji shrugged his shoulders again.

"Just answer the damn question!" Ino snapped, a vein popping on her head.

'_So that's why Tenten hated him at first'_ Sakura thought shaking her head in the process.

Sakura sighed and looked outside the window this little confrontation with Neji is going nowhere.

Suddenly, something caught her attention, she smirked.

Ino looked at her smirking friend weirdly.

Sakura turned to Ino and whispered something to Ino which she smirked at.

"Neji, I need to ask you something" Sakura said smirking

"Yeah, do you like Tenten?" Ino asked directly

That question caught him totally off guard and a "What?" escaped his lips.

The two shared a satisfying smirk; He definitely had something for their bun-haired friend.

"You don't need to answer that but if you do have certain _'feelings'_ for our friend, you better hurry up" Sakura said.

Neji looked at the two girls in front of him now confused but still didn't show it too much.

Ino scoffed. "You're suppose to be a genius but I guess I can't blame you for being so clueless in love, well let me explain, just look outside looks like somebody's hitting on Tenten" Ino said pointing outside.

Neji looked outside and saw something unexpected; Tenten was laughing, playing and hanging around with this guy like real couples.

'_Looks like they're having fun'_ Neji thought bitterly.

"Isn't she suppose to have practice?" Neji asked.

"She does, they're just having a break" Sakura replied.

Sakura took a glimpse of Neji. She smirked. She knew it was getting on his nerves since his hands were balled into a fist, even though he's not showing any facial expression.

"His name is Katsuo Yoshiro, one of the school heartthrobs in this school after you, Sasuke and Shikamaru, he's very popular" Ino informed.

"He's also one of our star soccer players next to Tenten that is, there's also this rumor spreading about him having a liking towards Tenten recently" Sakura added.

Neji tensed.

"Well, that's all I want to say so bye!" Ino said leaving.

"You better watch out" Sakura whispered.

Neji eyed her suspiciously.

"What we all said is true including the rumors" Sakura said and was about to leave when Neji topped her.

Sakura smirked "I'm guessing you need my help"

Neji didn't respond but Sakura took it as a yes.

Sakura grabbed a chair and sat down "This is going to be a long discussion"

Neji took a seat in front of Sakura.

"First off, you need to know more about Tenten" Sakura said.

"Well, as you already noticed she's quite tomboyish isn't she? So...she hates wearing girly clothes meaning tight, fitting clothes and if you do see her in those kind of clothes, it's a once in a life time event, but I'm sure you'll jaw will drop once you see her in those especially if her hair isn't in buns" Sakura said

Neji just stayed silent.

"If you want to give her gifts it should be weapons, even antiques" Sakura said.

'_She really is different'_ Neji thought

"Oh yeah!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You should train with her!" Sakura said.

"What?"

"Spar with her it'll help you get closer to her" Sakura said

"You know the match she's going to have with Temari?" Sakura asked

Neji nodded.

"It's not just for archery it's also for sword fighting, weapon throwing, accuracy, speed and sparring plus many more, so it'll be a great chance to help her in preparing" Sakura added.

"Also remember her best is weapon throwing she has 100 accuracy and 100 acuteness" Sakura said.

* * *

Tenten was now at home throwing weapons to a tree hoping that it would help her relax but it isn't helping at all, it's just making her more frustrated.

'_Damn that Hyuuga Neji' _Tenten thought angrily.

Tenten drew another kunai from her holster and threw it to a tree

'_That's the 7th one already!' _Tenten thought upon realizing that she had missed the target again.

All these thinking about Neji is making her out of shape

A sigh escaped her lips

Suddenly felt someone behind her _'what the-'_

She then felt cold metal pressed to her throat.

"You should quicken you senses more"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**a/n**: well that's my first cliffhanger for this story! So how'd you like chapter 5? Hope you review!

I would like to thank the ff. for reviewing:

**Vampirewitch**

**Anime ace 12**

**punkrock sakura**

**TenTen0-9**

**Falya-kun**

**hiraeth93**

**Tears like Crystals**

**Xx-S H I N O B I-xX**

**little wolf blossom**

**sasuke fanatic1**

_**PLS KEEP ON REVIEWING! Thanks!**_


	6. Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**a/n:** Thanks so much for the reviews! You people rock! Sorry if I took so long in updating we just finished our periodicals and its summer right now so I hope that I'll be able to update more!

_**Legend:**_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Emphasizing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: **Revelations

"_You should quicken you senses more"_

Tenten could feel her sweat trickle down her face.

"Let go off me Hyuuga!" Tenten shouted.

Tenten could feel Neji smirk even though she couldn't see it.

"Why should I?" Neji taunted.

Tenten was now so frustrated and confused.

'_What's wrong with him how come he's acting like this after he gave me the cold shoulder?'_

Tenten grabbed a kunai from her holster and got out of Neji's grip with a little difficulty.

Neji smirked and got to his fighting stance.

"So you want to try me huh?" Tenten asked smirking.

Neji didn't respond but he did smirk wider.

'_How come he's suddenly spending his time with me? Is he playing with me? '_ Tenten thought.

But nevertheless attacked which he easily dodged.

'_He's fast' _Tenten though planting her foot on the ground.

"You know you should move faster if you really want to hit me" Neji said arrogantly

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that" Tenten said and threw a bunch of shurikens towards him.

Neji saw this coming from the beginning and easily deflected it.

Tenten's eyes narrowed _'He's good'_

But she wasn't giving up yet oh no she doesn't give up just like that.

"You're really trying me Hyuuga" Tenten said.

Neji just stayed silent.

'_He's really getting on my nerves'_ Tenten thought as she engaged into a series of punches and kicks at Neji.

'_This isn't going anywhere'_ Neji thought dodging Tenten's attacks.

With one hard and painful blow Tenten was sent to the hard ground.

* * *

Tenten slowly woke up trying to sit up on the bed, head throbbing with pain.

'_Where am I?'_ Tenten suddenly thought.

Realizing that she was now in her room she groaned and dropped her head back to her pillow.

'_But how did I get here?'_ Tenten thought.

"I carried you here" A voice interrupted.

'_Damn you Hyuuga'_ Tenten cursed in her mind, since when did he start reading minds?

Tenten refused to look at him she just got her ass kicked by the last possible person that she thought would, and she already got unconscious with just one blow and just a little while ago she was being Ms. I'm not going to get beaten by you.

"What are you doing here Hyuuga?" She managed to ask coldly while looking down.

"I've been here since I brought you here" Neji said with equal coldness.

"I didn't ask since when, I asked what" Tenten clarified

"I wanted to see if my blow really damaged you that bad" Neji said.

Tenten thought that she heard a little bit of concern in his voice...

"...And I don't want to get blamed with your injury" Neji added.

Tenten's face fell so much for being concern.

"So...How are you?" Neji asked.

"Fine thank you" Was the cold reply.

"Your match with Temari is next month right?" Neji asked.

"Yeah" Tenten responded.

"You'll lose badly at your rate right now" Neji said.

Tenten glared at him

"Are you here to make fun of me?" Tenten asked angrily.

"No I'm here to give you a proposal" Neji said

"What proposal?" Tenten asked.

"Surely by now you realized that you're not that strong enough right?" Neji asked.

Tenten's left eye twitched.

"I think we covered that fact already" Tenten said.

"And I'm here to help you train for your battle" Neji said.

Silence.

"Well?" Neji asked impatiently.

"Thanks for your offer but I can do well by myself" Tenten said.

Neji sneered

"You're so full of yourself" Neji said.

"I could say the same thing to you" Tenten shot back.

"Do you seriously want to win?" Neji asked.

"Of course I do! But I don't want anybody helping me!" Tenten said stubbornly.

"How come...?"

"I just don't want to...I don't want to trouble anybody and plus...I don't want to be dependent to somebody it makes me feel...weak" Tenten said softly almost in a whisper.

Neji sighed

"Tenten can you just let your stubbornness pass and agree if you continue on doing this alone you'll easily get beaten without a doubt, you're being too stubborn for your own good, you need to realize that you can't always rely on yourself and by the looks of it you're not doing any good training by yourself" Neji said.

Ouch. That hurt pretty badly. It's like he just mocked her strength and independence as a person.

Tenten got up from her bed and slowly walked towards the door

"Technically you just insulted me" Tenten said before completely going out.

* * *

_The Next Day in School..._

Sakura noticed that neither Neji nor Tenten haven't spoken to each other like they were avoiding one another.

"Hey Ino have you noticed the tension rising between those two?" Sakura asked.

"Obviously, who wouldn't?" Ino said as a matter-of-factly.

"I wonder what's wrong" Sakura said.

"Yeah...didn't Neji do anything after our confrontation with him?" Ino asked.

Sakura shrugged.

Ino sighed and looked at Tenten's direction, her azure eyes narrowed.

"Isn't that Yoshiro?" Ino asked.

"The one coming up to Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah"

"Jet black hair and piercing ruby eyes, yup that's definitely him" Sakura answered.

"Do you think that the rumors are true?" Ino asked.

"The one that Yoshiro likes Tenten?" Sakura asked.

Ino nodded

"Could be..."

Ino turned to Sakura a devilish smile on her face "Which means..."

"More competition for Neji!" Sakura finished excitedly.

"You think we should do something?" Ino asked.

"Nah let them do it by themselves" Sakura said.

"Yoshiro just left let's talk to Tenten" Ino said.

Sakura nodded.

So the two girls walked over to their bun-haired friend.

"Hey" Sakura and Ino greeted.

Tenten smiled "Hey"

"So what did Yoshiro say?" Ino asked.

Tenten blushed a little.

"Ooooh you're blushing" Sakura teased giggling

Tenten scoffed "I'm not!"

"Whatever but what did he say?" Ino asked.

"Nothing he just asked me if I wanted to go out this Friday" Tenten said calmly.

Sakura's eyes widened "He did?"

Tenten nodded.

"What did you say?"

"Sure, I thought it would be a great chance to relax"

Ino squealed "It's true then!"

"What's true?" Tenten asked.

"He does like you!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tenten scoffed "Impossible"

"Whatever you say" Ino said.

"Anyways Tenten what's up between you and your fiancé?" Sakura asked curiously.

Tenten clamped her mouth with her hand

"Don't say that out loud!" Tenten hissed

"That he's your fiancé? Sakura asked softly.

Tenten nodded

"How come?" Ino asked.

"Because if his fan girls find out I'm dead" Tenten said pointing to Neji's table where a group of girls surrounded him which he thankfully ignored.

"You know I never noticed that I mean it's only been 3 days since he came here" Sakura said.

"Well almost half of the female population are crazy about him and guess who the leader of their fan club is" Tenten said solemnly.

"Who?" Ino asked.

Tenten took a deep breath.

"Natsumi Inoue" Tenten said softly.

Both of the girl's eyes widened

"No way!" They exclaimed

"Yeah way"

Natsumi Inoue has always been very possessive of everything or everyone she likes but lately she's been rumored to stop being so possessive but I guess it wasn't true, and she can really be aggressive if she wants to you can say she's the most obsessive fan girl there is.

"I never noticed how popular he became" Ino mumbled.

"But what are you going to do when they find out?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry they won't as long as we keep our mouth shut we'll be safe" Tenten said.

They both nodded

"You haven't answered our other question yet" Ino said

"Which one?" Tenten asked.

"What's up between you and your fia— Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing" Tenten lied.

"C'mon Ten you can't lie to us! So spill it!" Ino demanded

Tenten sighed

"Fine..." Tenten said and told them the whole story.

"He said that?" Sakura asked.

"Yup" Tenten replied.

"We'll talk to you later" Ino said dragging Sakura outside the classroom.

"Neji that cold-hearted jerk! The whole thing became a disaster!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Calm down Sakura lets just clear some things out with him" Ino said.

"Sometimes I think that he's not for Tenten" Sakura said.

"You think Yoshiro's better?" Ino asked.

"Dunno but he sure has more experience and we know that he likes her" Sakura said.

"Let's just talk to Neji right now to settle things out" Ino said.

"I'll call him" Sakura said and went back inside.

'_This is harder than I thought'_ Ino thought

"What now?" A cold voice interrupted her thoughts.

Ino took a deep breath

"YOU IDIOT!" Ino screamed.

"What was that for?" Neji asked.

"What was that for? You hurt Tenten again" Sakura said.

"I just told her the truth" Neji said calmly.

"You didn't have to be so harsh about it you insulted her badly" Ino said.

"You ever heard of the saying that some things are better left unsaid" Sakura said.

"I just let her face some facts"

"Sakura's right Yoshiro is better than you" Ino said angrily.

"Oh! Did you know they're going on a date this Friday" Sakura said happily.

'_If this doesn't knock some senses to him I don't know what will' _Sakura thought

"They're going on a what?" Neji growled.

"A date" Ino replied innocently.

'_This has got to work'_ Ino thought.

"She agreed?"

Ino nodded.

"She's really excited about it!" Sakura lied, she really didn't know.

"I don't care" Neji suddenly said.

Ino looked at him

"What?"

"I don't care" Neji repeated coldly.

"You don't care? Why?" Sakura asked meekly.

"It's her life"

"But you like her right?" Ino asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"Who ever said I did?" Was his cold reply

Both girls were shocked and angered by his reply especially Sakura. They've been helping him capture their friend's heart then he's going to say that he didn't like her! That's unacceptable! He's just jealous that's why! It's gotta be jealousy...it just needs to be...

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**a/n:** Did you like it? Sorry if it was full of angst I promise that there will be some romance in the next chapter! Also I apologize for the details during the fight I'm not really good at describing battles. Please review! Thanks!

Thanks for reviewing:

InoYamanaka91

Purplelover

Depr355i0NG4l

hermion8

TenTen0-9

punkrock sakura

naash

sasuke fanatic1

Xx-S H I N O B I-xX

Baka'sAngel

Rockman X4

Tears like Crystals

Jaylin

anime ace 12


	7. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**a/n:** Hey people! I'm feeling so frustrated right now for some reason that I'm not going to tell so this chapter will be filled with different kind of feelings. There will be some SasuSaku also but Sasuke will be a bit OOC

_**Legend:**_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Emphasizing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: **Unexpected

"You've got to be joking!" Sakura shouted.

"I don't like joking, Haruno-san" Neji said coldly.

"How could you say that you don't care when Tenten trusted you!" Ino cried out.

"I never told her to trust me" Neji said.

Sakura growled in anger

"You idiot! We helped you get closer to Tenten's heart and this is how you're going to repay us! How can you be so arrogant you jerk!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"I never asked you to help me" Neji said coolly.

Ino laughed, a dry laugh.

"Y-You're just jealous aren't you? Aren't you?" Ino shouted desperately.

This time it was Neji's turn to laugh an ironic laugh.

Sakura glared at him "What's wrong?" She hissed.

"Stupid" He said.

""What did you say?" Ino asked.

"Stupid. You two are so stupid. How am I suppose to be jealous about a good for nothing, idiotic, foolish, stubborn, worthless and **weak** girl" Neji spat out.

Not thinking twice Sakura went up to him and slapped him right across the face

"You JERK! Tenten's your fiancé how can you say that!" Sakura hissed. The good thing was they were in an empty place so nobody heard them or so they think...

'_That bitch is going to pay!'_ A mysterious person thought

Ino came up to Sakura and tried to calm her.

"Tenten...she may not be so perfect but you have no right to insult her like that! You don't even know her! Sure she can be stupid sometimes but...what right do you have to call her worthless and weak! You already know one of her horrible pasts but still you still insult her! Don't you know what else happened to her, her childhood was hell you know! She would always get beaten up by her father even by the simplest mistake!

Even now...Surely you've realized now that she's a strong-willed and determined person and that's how she is because she wants to make her father proud of her or at least acknowledge her as his daughter! But even though she wins her competitions she never gets her father's happiness for it...that's why she's stubborn because she wants to prove to herself that she can and will make her father acknowledge her and she wants to prove her strength to everyone who belittled her! You have no right to call her weak and worthless!" Sakura shouted angrily.

Neji just looked down, unable to speak.

Ino sighed "Listen. You should really be nicer to her she needs it. We won't mess with your relationship anymore so if you want to apologize to her do it on your own, that is if you care" Ino said.

"I've already proven my point to you so it's your turn to do the rest and just like what Ino said, if you do care" Sakura said coldly then turned to leave.

Ino smiled and followed her friend _'she sure is brave'_

Ino then saw somebody ahead and smirked.

"Hey Saku, you go ahead I still need to do something" Ino said.

Sakura sighed "Do you have to? I really need someone now"

"Don't worry you'll have someone soon, bye!" Ino said with an evil smile then left.

Sakura sighed again and continued walking.

"Hey" A cold voice greeted.

Sakura halted, recognizing the voice, Sakura turned to him and gave a small smile.

"Sasuke-kun, good morning" Sakura said meekly.

Sasuke looked at her, was that concern in his eyes? Sakura couldn't tell.

"Did you see the whole thing?" Sakura asked, avoiding his gaze as much as she can, she was afraid that one gaze at him she'll flood him with all her feelings and she didn't want that. She didn't want Sasuke to see her vulnerable and weak again.

"Yeah..." Sasuke said still looking at her.

"I see..." Sakura said softly "Well I better go now Sasuke-kun" looking up at him but soon regretted it as soon as they made eye contact.

She looked away and started to walk again.

"You know you were great there"

Sakura stopped dead on her tracks and looked at him, blinking. Did the Uchiha Sasuke just compliment her? Sure he kind of complimented her when he apologized to her but that was it, he never talked to her again until now.

"You were able to defend your friend and I really think that's great" Sasuke said looking away.

Sakura swore she saw a red tint on her face but shook her head.

(**Inner Sakura**)

'_I must be imagining things'_

**What do you mean you're imagining things! The great Uchiha Sasuke is blushing! Hell yeah!**

'_But why would he be blushing?'_

**Isn't it obvious? He's blushing because of us! **

'_Why would he blush because of us?'_

**He's finally taken a liking to us! Finally!**

'_That's not possible'_

**What the hell are you talking about! He gave you a necklace didn't he?**

'_But...he didn't talk to us after that'_

**He's talking to us now isn't he!**

'_I guess...but still...'_

Sakura was so occupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice Sasuke come up to her and feel her forehead.

Sakura finally got out of her thoughts and blushed.

"S-Sasuke-kun? W-What?" Sakura stammered, her cheeks burning at their proximity.

"You don't seem to be sick" Sasuke said coldly but if you listened to it very very closely you will notice a little tiny bit of concern.

"What?" Sakura asked blinking at him.

"You were red" Was his short reply.

Sakura smiled brightly at him.

Sasuke inwardly sighed _'She's back to normal...'_

"Thank you Sasuke-kun...for your concern and for somewhat making me feel better" Sakura said, blushing slightly.

Sasuke smirked "I thought you needed it"

"Well Sasuke-kun, I have to go now bye!" Sakura tiptoed and kissed Sasuke on the cheeks and left.

Sasuke stood there, shocked. Did Sakura just kiss him? He silently smiled...

* * *

A sigh escaped Tenten's lips as she layed on the grass of their backyard also her training place.

'_Who knew he had this effect on me?'_

She sighed again _'I swear I'm going to kill him for making me so confused'_

'_I wonder if he heard about my date?'_

Tenten shook her head furiously and sat up "I shouldn't be thinking about him! I should be training!" Tenten shouted but soon plopped down on the grass again.

'_I wonder if I should have accepted her proposal'_

She shook her head again _'No!'_

Suddenly Neji's words replayed in her mind

"_Tenten can you just let your stubbornness pass and agree if you continue on doing this alone you'll easily get beaten without a doubt, you're being too stubborn for your own good, you need to realize that you can't always rely on yourself and by the looks of it you're not doing any good training by yourself" _

Tenten sat up again "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tenten shouted frustratedly.

"Tenten?" A voice called her.

Tenten looked at the owner of the voice

"M-Mom! What are you doing here?" Tenten asked, shocked.

"I was just passing by when I heard you shouting" Her mom said.

Tenten blushed "Oh..."

Her mom sighed and sat beside her daughter "What's going on?"

Tenten stayed silent.

"Is it about your fiancé?" Her mom asked.

Tenten slowly nodded.

"What's wrong?"

Tenten sighed "I don't know...It's just that...one day he's this compassionate guy then he suddenly ignores you then insults you then asks you to train with him! I don't know what to think of him anymore I'm so...so...frustrated at him" Tenten ranted.

Her mom laughed "Looks like you two are having a lover's quarrel"

Tenten glared at her "This is serious"

"I know" Her mom said.

"Then all of the sudden this guy asks me out and I accepted then Sakura and Ino said that there were rumors that he liked me!" Tenten continued.

"Who is this guy?" Her mom asked.

"His name is Katsuo Yoshiro, he's our soccer captain and very popular in our school" Tenten said.

"Oh..."

"What do I do?" Tenten asked

"You know, I don't know either but for your sake just wait for it, Neji's a pretty complex person and about Yoshiro doesn't he know you're engaged?" Her mom asked.

"I didn't announce it to the whole school you know" Tenten mumbled

"Oh...well I guess you better think about it, if you're just going out with the guy because you want to get Neji of your head don't do it you're just using him but if not then go ahead but remember that you're engaged" Her mom said standing up.

"Before I forget you should really let Neji train you it'll really be helpful" Her mom said before going away.

Tenten sighed '_First things first cancel my date, I don't want to hurt Yoshiro'_

Tenten called Ino and told her to call Yoshiro and say that she can't go out with him then she hung up.

"Good choice" A voice said.

Tenten's eyes narrowed and turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here Hyuuga?" Tenten asked softly.

"Neji, Tenten, I prefer you to call me by my first name" Neji said.

"Okay then **Neji**, what are you doing here?" Tenten asked again.

"Just came to give you this" Neji said and threw her a box.

"What's this?" Tenten asked.

"An apology present" Neji said simply.

"You're apologizing?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah but you really need to thank your friends" Neji said.

"What for?" Tenten asked.

"Just do it" Neji said.

Tenten sighed and looked at the box she was pretty sure it was a necklace _'Why would he give me a necklace? Doesn't he know that I don't like jewelry?'_

"Just open it" Neji said.

Tenten sighed and slowly opened the box, Tenten's eyes widened slightly

She was right it is a necklace but it isn't those fancy ones it was just a simple chain necklace with a small replica of a silver kunai as its crest.

Tenten's eyes softened, he knew that she didn't like jewelries he just wanted it to have a slight feminine touch since she was a girl.

"It's great" She whispered.

Neji smirked "Glad you like it"

"Wait! You aren't planning something are you?" Tenten asked.

"Why would I do that?" Neji asked.

"Because you're not the type of person who does this" She said.

"It's a one day change" Neji said.

Tenten smiled "Thanks and apology accepted"

"Hn"

Tenten sighed _'More like a one minute change'_

"Neji I've been thinking" Tenten said.

Neji looked at her

"I accept your proposal" Tenten said.

Neji smirked "Good then we better start right now"

Tenten smiled "Great!"

Then she did the unexpected she went up to him and hugged him.

Neji was shocked, totally shocked.

Tenten blushed and broke away "Sorry I didn't know what got over me"

Neji turned expressionless again "It's fine"

"Let's get started then" Tenten said smiling at him.

"Tenten" Neji called.

"Yeah?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing" Neji said looking away.

Tenten raised a brow

"What?"

"Do you like Yoshiro?" Neji asked bluntly.

Tenten blinked at him then suddenly laughed heartily.

Neji looked annoyed "Just answer"

Tenten smiled "Not really...well I don't think so I just accepted his date just because I was frustrated but I cancelled it already since I would be using him...why do you ask? Jealous?" Tenten teased.

Neji scowled "No I am not jealous"

Tenten smirked "Whatever you say"

"But Yoshiro's a really sweet guy so who knows? I might get to like him" Tenten said turning her back on him.

Neji's left brow twitched.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I do fall for him" Tenten said silently smirking at the evil aura emitting from Neji.

"Tenten"

Tenten turned and look at him "Yes?" Tenten asked innocently.

"Let's start" Neji said grabbing her hand.

Tenten blushed "H-Hey I know how to walk you know!"

"I know" Neji said.

"Where are we going?" Tenten asked.

"To your hidden training grounds" Neji said.

"How come?" Tenten asked.

"Because somebody is spying on us" Neji said.

"Huh? Who?" Tenten asked.

"Your mother" Neji said.

Tenten looked back and saw her mother laughing, she glared

Tenten sighed _'She's being mischievous again' _

Tenten looked at her hand, Neji was still holding her hand or rather dragging.

'_At least I got to spend more time with Neji'_

Unknown to them a person was watching them hiddenly, glaring at Tenten.

'_You won't get away with this'_

_

* * *

_

**a/n**: Well i'm feeling a bit better now... Can anybody guess who the mysterious person is? It's pretty obvious really. Don't worry also it's not the end of Yoshiro he's still needed in the later chapters! And I'm going to post a new fic it's a SasuSaku but I'll still be updating this story! Please review!

**Thanks for reviewing:** sasuke fanatic1, player L, anime ace 12, Tears like Crystals, Baka'sAngel, Neko Tenten, Kudari-chan, naash, punkrock sakura


	8. Unexpected events all in one day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairings:** Main NejiTen, some SasuSaku

**Summary: **

_**Legend:**_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Emphasizing**

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Unexpected events all in one day 

Tenten groaned, her whole body is killing her! Who knew training with Neji would physically kill her! Then again this is Neji we're talking about…Mr. serious. Tenten sighed as she heard footsteps behind her _'He's back…'._ 'Let's make this look real…' Tenten thought as she closed her eyes hoping that he'll think she's asleep.

Neji smirked as he saw Tenten's '_sleeping'_ figure.

'_I'm not dense Tenten'_

Neji kneeled down beside her body and took this time to look at her; he never did have the chance.

Tenten's brow involuntarily twitched as she felt Neji getting closer _'Too close'. _One more inch closer and he's dead!

…and he did get closer.

That's it!

Neji growled as he felt her fist collide with his face, hard. _'Damn it Tenten!' _Neji glared at Tenten's still sleeping figure as he clutched his aching jaw, it had a satisfied smirk plastered on.

'_Too bad it didn't hit his nose'_ Tenten thought, smirking. _'That's what you get for getting_ _close to me Hyuuga!'_ Tenten thought triumphantly but that didn't last long as she felt him nudge her with his foot.

Tenten pretended to give out a moan as she slowly fluttered her eyes open. She quickly got up and blinked at Neji "What happened to your face?"

Neji scowled and looked away "We're not finish with your training yet"

Tenten grinned "Yeah, whatever"

"We're staying here up to midnight" That sentence nearly made Tenten choke,

"Midnight!" Tenten shouted

Neji smirked "I knew you were awake when you hit me"

'_Wow he managed to string 9 words in a sentence'_ Tenten fidgeted for a while before going into innocent mode again "What? I never hit you" Tenten said innocently while twirling a strand of hair.

"Stop being innocent" Neji said coldly.

"I never did hit you! Honest! I was asleep the whole time!" Tenten insisted with pleading eyes.

Neji cursed inwardly as he looked at her eyes he immediately avoided her gaze "Stop it"

"Stop what?" Tenten asked innocently, smirking inwardly, she was gonna win this time.

"That!"

"I'm not doing anything" Tenten said, frowning slightly but smirking her head off inside, she was annoying him she knew.

"Never mind!" Neji said huskily as he started to walk.

Tenten frowned as she ran after him "Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" She shouted as she grabbed his shoulder but immediately regretted it as he was suddenly only inches away from her.

"What?" Neji whispered hoarsely his face undeniably close from hers.

"Ah…uh….um…you see…" Tenten cursed inwardly, she was stumbling her words! She must sound like an idiot now and not to mention that he was only inches away.

She blushed more as he suddenly moved closer.

She was trapped and stuck, she didn't know what to do! Her heart was beating so fast, never in her life has a guy been this close to her!

_Closer……….._

_Closer…….._

_Closer….. _

Suddenly he smirked and leaned down hear her ear

"I still win"

Tenten stared at him not really processing what he said then she blinked and blinked until a blushed crept to her face.

"What do you mean you win!" Tenten shouted her face still flushed.

"I win" He stated again simply

Tenten raised her arms in frustration and shook her head hoping that the blush would go away.

Tenten sighed. Damn. He saw her blush when they were near and he decided to have a little fun with her. Tenten shook her head. He won that time too.

"You're…you're weird" Tenten said passing him about to leave until Neji spoke his stern voice making her halt.

"We're not yet done with training"

Tenten cursed inwardly, she was so close! Tenten sighed and turned to him and plastered a smile on her face "I was just going to get something to eat, we haven't eaten since morning y'know" Tenten said, it was true she was starving!

"We're just gonna waste time"

Tenten let out a soft cry "But Neji! It's food! It gives us energy!" Tenten whined.

"It'll still be a waste time"

Tenten looked at him with huge pleading eyes "I promise we'll continue after we eat!"

Neji sighed "Fine"

Tenten clapped her hands together and smiled "Thanks!"

* * *

Tenten entered the ramen stand just by the corner and potted some of her classmates namely, Natsumi and some of her friends, they saw her too and immediately glared at her when they saw Neji behind her. 

"Uh…Neji…why'd you come with me? You said this was a waste of time" Tenten reasoned.

"I need to make sure you're going to keep your word" He replied coldly.

Tenten grumbled, her whole eating time was going to be uncomfortable especially with those girls glaring at her.

"I'll take the beef ramen" Tenten said to the ramen girl.

"I'll take the same as hers" Neji said.

Tenten quietly waited for her food until her keen ears perked up on the conversation Natsumi was having.

"_You're not gonna believe this" Natsumi said._

"_What?" Her friends chorused_

"_I heard that Neji was engaged" Natsumi said._

Tenten was confused '_How did they know?'_

"_With who?" Aya, one of her close friends asked eagerly._

"_You're not gonna believe it. With Tenten" Natsumi said darkly._

_Aya's eyes widened "No way!"_

"_And you know what she even toyed with Yoshiro just to get him to notice her!" Natsumi said._

"_What but I thought she's engaged with him…poor Yoshiro"_

"_Neji doesn't even like her she's just trying hard and poor Yoshiro he just had to fall for a bitch like her" Natsumi said._

"_What a slut, who knew a girl like her, would be like that, she doesn't even have the looks or body" Aya said._

"_Tell me about it no wonder Neji doesn't like her" Natsumi said._

"_So what are you going to do?" Aya asked._

The chopsticks that Tenten was gripping snapped _'this is stupid…rumors about me_ _already spread'_ Tenten thought angrily.

"Tenten is something wrong?" Neji asked.

Tenten shook her head and faked a smile "Nothing, don't worry about me"

"Alright" Neji said. _'Something's wrong…'_

"Tenten! Neji!" A voice called behind them.

Tenten turned around and plastered a smiled at the pink-haired girl "Hey Sakura"

Sakura blinked and tilted her head, something's wrong with Tenten there wasn't any spark in her voice or her eyes.

"Tenten? Is there something the matter?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing's wrong" Tenten said quietly.

Sakura looked at Neji and gave him a what-the-hell-did-you-do look.

Neji shrugged and shook his head

"Tenten are you-" Sakura stopped as soon as she saw Natsumi walking towards them.

Curious why she stopped, Tenten looked at what she was looking at but immediately looked away.

Neji scowled as soon as Natsumi stopped in front of them.

"Hi Neji!" Natsumi greeted sweetly but that didn't last long as Natsumi looked at Tenten with disgust.

"What is a girl like you doing with Neji?" Natsumi said disgustedly.

Tenten kept her head down, her bangs covering her eyes.

Sakura looked at Tenten, confused. She wasn't fighting back like she used to do then she glared at Natsumi, she's surely the problem.

"She has the right to go with him you know, after all he is her-" Sakura stopped in mid-sentence as she realized what she was about to say.

"Let me guess you were about to say fiancé weren't you?" Natsumi said her lilac eyes holding mischief. She flipped her auburn hair and smirked at Sakura who was shocked.

"What? How the hell did you know!" Sakura demanded.

"That's none of your business Haruno" Natsumi said then turned to Tenten who still had her head down.

"You're such a bitch" Natsumi said then looked at Neji.

"Why do you even put up with someone like her Neji?" Natsumi asked.

Tenten looked at Neji anticipating his answer also _'Why?'_

Neji stayed silent

"I knew it! You really don't like her!" Natsumi exclaimed happily.

Sakura angrily grabbed Natsumi's shoulder "Stop butting in other people's business"

Natsumi looked at her "Then how come you're butting in Sasuke's life he doesn't even like you" Natsumi said.

Sakura was about to slap her when Tenten stopped her "She doesn't deserve it Sakura"

"But Tenten"

"I'm fine, just let her be her bitch of a self" Tenten said putting some money on the table

"I'm going" She said as she slowly walked away.

Sakura looked at her angrily "I'm not done with you" She said as she looked at Neji used to be, he's gone. _'He must have followed Tenten'_

Sakura gave her one last look before leaving.

Natsumi let out a frustrated growl _'You haven't gotten the best of me yet'_

* * *

Tenten took in a huge intake of breath; she went back to the training grounds, keeping her promise to him. 

'_Calm down Tenten'_ She thought as she shook her head.

'_Damn! It's so hard to calm down when you're not even trying to!'_ Tenten thought with clenched fists.

Everything that Natsumi said repeated inside her head, not making her forget about it.

'_Is it true? Am I really that bad?'_ Tenten thought solemnly.

"Tenten"

Tenten jumped slightly upon hearing his cold voice.

"Neji, hi!" Tenten said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked his face still remaining stoic.

Tenten tilted her head slightly, and looked at him with a puzzled expression "What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here because we're not yet done with training and I'm a person who keeps my promises you know" Tenten said.

"Why'd you ask?" Tenten asked.

Neji shrugged "Thought you might have ran home"

Tenten looked slightly offended and frowned "I'm not defeated that easily Neji, it'll take more than verbal arguments to make me run home in tears, I'm not like that" Tenten said sternly. No way was she gonna let this affect her that much but…it did hurt especially since Neji didn't say anything or defend her at all…..and he didn't answer Natsumi's question about her….

Neji nodded "Understood but tell me something"

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"Why didn't you fight back earlier and why did you feel so uneasy and angry earlier?"

Tenten's eyes fell downcast _'He wasn't suppose to ask that'_ She thought as she bit her lip.

Tenten laughed nervously "I was just listening to what she was saying"

"That doesn't explain the fact that you were angry earlier, before she came to us"

Damn. It's hard to lie when the one you're lying to is a prodigy. He's so bold! She wasn't used to this kind of boldness…she didn't know what to say!

"Ah…well…you see" Tenten tried to say.

"You're too affected" Neji said suddenly.

Tenten looked up at him "Huh?"

"You shouldn't let it affect you that much it's going to make you lose your concentration in your match next week, it's embarrassing" Neji said coldly.

Tenten lowered her head "Don't worry I won't" She whispered.

'_He really doesn't care after all' _Tenten thought.

"Neji, let's begin with training already" Tenten said.

* * *

Tenten lay on her bed still thinking about what happened earlier. 

'_Yoshiro, Yoshiro, Yoshiro'_ Tenten thought, she was really guilty. He just had to be involved in her problem. She needs to make it up to him some how.

Tenten slowly sat up and grabbed her phone and called Yoshiro

"Hi Yoshiro"

"_Oh Tenten hi!"_

"I'm really sorry for cancelling yesterday but I'll make it up to you"

"_It's alright Tenten"_

"No it's not, I know! Why don't we go out on a friendly date tomorrow?"

"_A friendly date's okay" _

"That's great! And Yoshiro…I'm really sorry I hope you weren't angry at me"

"_I wasn't angry just a little disappointed that's all"_

"I'm sorry but I'll make it up to you tomorrow"

"_Yeah"_

"I'll see you tomorrow at Central Park at 12:00 then"

"_Sounds great"_

"Ok bye!"

"_Bye"_

Tenten placed her phone on the table as she opened the door as she heard a knock.

"Neji! What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Training tomorrow starts at morning" He said stoically.

"Um…about that I'm cancelling tomorrow's training schedule" Tenten said nervously.

Neji raised a brow "How come?"

"Well…I'm going out with Yoshiro tomorrow" Tenten said.

"Yoshiro?" Neji said quite angrily.

"It's only a friendly date…I'm just going to make it up for him for cancelling yesterday" Tenten reasoned.

"It's still a date" Neji muttered.

"Yoshiro's a sweet guy you know, you shouldn't be mad at him" Tenten said.

"Who said I'm mad?" Neji said still with an angry tone.

"Your tone does" Tenten pointed out.

"I'm not mad, you can go out with him for all I care" Neji said coldly.

"You sure?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah" Neji said.

"Thanks! We're meeting at central park just so you know" Tenten said.

Neji nodded.

Tenten smiled and closed the door.

Neji smirked _'You're not getting away from me that easily'_

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n**: Hey guys! Sorry for updating so late! I was really busy and sometimes lazy and school is already starting so I think my updates will be unstable! The chapter's pretty eventful and sorry if its quite bad because I'm really really tired and sleepy right now but please review! And my birthday's already next week! I'm really excited! So review you guys! 

**Thanks for the review:** Kudari-chan, I C E R E L L E, .SasukeUchiha'sBeautiful.pink sweet. Cherryblossom, XsangoX, Sakurachan0342, anime ace 12, Prinx, inuyashaHELP, Dragon-Tamer93, jrs-anime, TenTen gurl 101, purplishkaye, Dreamer of Destiny, diamondlovver, Tears like Crystals, ladypunz,


	9. A surprise guest

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairings:** Main NejiTen, some SasuSaku

**Summary: **

_**Legend:**_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Emphasizing**

* * *

**Chapter 9:** A surprise guest

Tenten uncomfortably shifted on her bed still thinking about what happened yesterday.

'_I was so stupid, I made myself look so stupid in front of Natsumi making myself look like an idiot now she'll think that she already won!'_

Tenten sighed and rubbed her temples as she sat up, 11:00. She still had to get ready for her and Yoshiro's friendly date.

In about 20 minutes she was ready

'_Please don't let me see Natsumi today, I don't know if I could control myself if I see her!'_

Tenten ran out of the door and ran down the stairs before coming to a halt, facing a very familiar person.

"Hey Neji, I have to go now, I don't want to be late" Tenten said quickly and brushed past him but not before noticing a glint in his eyes but quickly shrugged it off, it wasn't a serious matter anyways.

"See 'ya later!" Tenten shouted before completely going out the house.

* * *

"Yoshiro! I'm sorry if I'm a bit late!" Tenten shouted panting heavily, not noticing a girl beside Yoshiro.

"It's alright Tenten" Yoshiro said with a smile "Oh and this is somebody from out of town she was asking some directions"

Tenten looked up and finally noticed her _'Wait a minute…' _Her eyes widened as she recognized her.

"Y-You're…You're…."

The girl smirked "So you finally noticed"

"T-Temari! What are you doing here?" Tenten asked barely a whisper.

The blonde smirked "Haven't you heard the news?"

Tenten blinked "What news?"

"I hate to cut in you guys but you two know each other?" Yoshiro asked

Temari nodded "Sort of"

"So what news?" Tenten asked.

"The competition it moved" Temari said.

Tenten's eyes widened "NO WAY! And after I've trained so hard!"

"Wait! So she's the one you're suppose to battle?" Yoshiro asked.

"Yeah…"

"You know you guys I'll let the two of you talk for a while alright, I'll just get us something to eat" Yoshiro said as she left the two girls.

"But what are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Just wanted to know something" Temari said.

"Which is?"

"If the news I heard was true, that you really are engaged" Temari said with a smirk.

Tenten's jaw dropped "Hold it! That news reached up to your village!"

"News travel fast Tenten especially if it's about my rival and that's not all" Temari said.

"What else" Tenten asked.

"I ran to this girl a while ago she had auburn hair and lilac eyes…" Temari said.

'_Auburn hair and lilac eyes…don't tell me!'_

"She asked me if I was new I didn't even respond yet when she suddenly ranted bad stuff about you…I'm not even sure if she knows that I sorta know you and if she even knows me, she must be one of those desperate, annoying, popular, trying hard girls" Temari said shaking her head.

"Wait. Rewind. She ranted bad stuff about me to someone she doesn't know…okay she must be desperate to ruin my reputation that badly" Tenten said with fake pity.

"What's up with her anyway?" Temari asked but was cut off when Yoshiro returned,

"Girls, do you think you can talk inside the café instead?" Yoshiro asked.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that Yoshiro! Sure we can! Coming Temari? We have a lot to talk about" Tenten asked.

Temari smirked "Sure"

"Damn! She's really doing everything to ruin me!" Tenten said, annoyed by the fact that she's moving faster than she thought.

"I'm thinking this isn't the right time for us to talk Tenten, can I just meet you some other time?" Yoshiro asked.

"I'm really sorry Yoshiro it's just that Natsumi!" Tenten explained.

Yoshiro smiled "Don't worry I know it's important, I'll see you at school"

Tenten smiled "Thanks"

Yoshiro nodded and left.

"What's up with you and him?" Temari asked.

"We're just friends okay" Tenten snapped.

"Hey I never said you guys were an item" Temari defended.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap it's just that I'm starting to get annoyed by Natsumi and her words" Tenten said.

"Tenten! Hi!" Two familiar voices greeted.

Tenten looked up to see Ino and Sakura going towards them.

Tenten smiled "Hey guys, this is Temari"

"Oh! Temari? As in the one you're suppose to battle?" Ino asked.

"Yeah we just happened to bump into each other" Temari said.

"I'm Sakura" Sakura said with a smile

"I'm Ino" Ino said with a wave.

The two girls sat beside them

"What were you guys talking about?" Ino asked.

"Natsumi and all the terrible things she said about me" Tenten grumbled.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

Tenten sighed and told them the whole story Temari said to her.

"No way…"

"I never expected her to take it so personally" Ino said.

"Neither did I" Tenten muttered.

"I mean it's like Neji is like a possession that's hers" Sakura said.

"She's stooped so low this time…" Ino said.

"Who's Neji anyway?" Temari asked.

"I thought you knew Tenten was engaged, he's Tenten's fiancé" Sakura said bluntly.

"I've been hearing his name a lot from this Natsumi girl" Temari said.

"Well that's easy, she's a crazy love sick fan girl" Tenten replied.

"An obsessed one as well" Ino added.

"You guys really hate her" Temari noted.

"You think?" Sakura said sarcastically.

Tenten groaned loudly as she saw a familiar flash of auburn hair enter the café. _'God_ _must really hate me…'_ Tenten thought as she saw her lilac eyes spot them and with a mischievous smirk walked towards them, _'Why must life suck so…'_ Tenten thought grudgingly as she mouthed a sign to Sakura and Ino.

In response, the two girls looked to their right and immediately looked back _'Oh no…'_

"Tenten, what a surprise to see you here" Natsumi said faking a sweet voice before her eyes darted to Temari.

"You're the new girl right, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Natsumi Inoue and if you don't mind me asking what are you doing around these losers" Natsumi asked throwing a look of disgust to Tenten and the others.

Temari smirked _'So this is the true Natsumi Inoue they've been saying…'_ "So sorry to disappoint you but these _losers_ are my friends…so get lost"

Natsumi looked slightly offended then glared at Tenten "How dare you corrupt her mind like that! Are you that desperate to find new friends?"

Tenten looked at Natsumi with a cold, hard stare "Your mind mustn't be working right, I don't _corrupt_ people's mind like you"

Natsumi flipped her hair and raised her perfectly shaped brow at Tenten, "Are you accusing me of being corrupted? I'm perfectly innocent"

Tenten rolled her eyes "Yeah sure whatever"

Natsumi smirked "I heard you broke off another date with Yoshiro, I pity him for liking someone like you"

Tenten's eyes darkened as she stood up "Maybe you'd like to talk more outside Inoue-san"

Natsumi's eyes flickered for a moment before smirking "Whatever you say" She said and followed Tenten outside.

Temari's eyes followed the two before looking at the two girls in front of her "I'm guessing she's going to do something"

Ino shrugged "We're not sure, she may or may not"

"She's really unpredictable" Sakura added with a reassuring smile.

"But she's really, strong and determined, she's just pre judged by others because of the way she acts and dresses" Ino said.

Temari glanced at the window beside them and smirked _'She's a great rival…'_

* * *

Tenten looked at Natsumi with a glare "How serious are you? Or are you just being desperate?"

Natsumi's smile turned into a smirk "You still don't get it do you? How cliché of you, Remember, when you cross over my territory you're life will be a living hell" Natsumi spat out with much venom as she can.

"Territory? Or do you mean Hyuuga?" Tenten asked with narrowed eyes, 'She treats Hyuuga like a possession or something, I mean him a territory? That doesn't make sense' Tenten thought.

"You can say that, Neji-kun doesn't look good with you, I mean you two as a couple just doesn't mix, I mean you don't even like him" Natsumi said.

"Well you won't know that for sure, maybe I will gradually, there's nothing you can do about it anyways" Tenten said.

"Yes I can and I will!" Natsumi pointed out.

Tenten shook her head, if only they knew...

Tenten was so engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't sense a pair of eyes following her every move.

"You're an idiot you know that" Tenten said coldly.

"I don't see why I am" Natsumi said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"There's more to life than chasing boys around you know, and you can't have everything you wish for, there's just some things in life that you just can't have no matter how much you want it…" Tenten said sternly her eyes darkening.

"That might be what you think but just to clear some things out, I'm not like you, I get everything I want" Natsumi said flipping her long auburn hair.

"You're just being conceited and selfish" Tenten said her head bowed down _'Seriously…some things really can't be possessed…even just a bit of affection from your dad…'_

"I'll give you an advice, get used to it. I may be selfish but that's how I get what I want and I don't want it to change" Natsumi said haughtily "Neji-kun and I were destined to be together, it's our destiny, got it?" Natsumi snapped her lilac eyes full of impatience.

Tenten raise her head and looked at Natsumi "I may not be an expert on this, but I'll give you an advice as well, I for one believes that destiny…can be change" Tenten gave a small smile before passing her and going back to the café, a satisfied expression on her face.

Natsumi silently fumed at what Tenten whispered to her before she walked out "And guess what…you two aren't destined to be together as you say it" Ugh! The nerve! _'Oh my god Tenten! This is so not the end! You'll see!'_ Natsumi thought angrily before storming off

* * *

"You look happy" Sakura commented pointing at her smile.

Tenten's smile grew bigger and sat down "I won that one by a long shot"

Ino giggled "Yeah I saw her storm off just a few seconds ago, and did she seem mad"

Tenten's eyes fell "You know I really felt weird a while ago, like someone was watching me…but we were in a deserted place"

"Looks like somebody's spying on you" Temari commented.

Tenten shivered at that thought "Hell no!"

"Possible" Temari said.

"Whatever" Tenten said.

"What did you say to Natsumi anyway?" Sakura asked.

"We just had a long hard talk about destiny" Tenten said with a grin.

"Destiny?" Ino asked a confused look on her face.

"Uh huh, well you guys I better get going now I told Neji I'll be back by 4:00 and it's already 5" Tenten said.

"Bye then, see you at school" Sakura waved so did Ino.

"Hey Tenten, I'd like to meet this Neji someday" Temari said with a smirk.

Tenten grinned "Sure but I won't promise that you'll like him he's a pain in the neck!"

Temari grinned "No problem, see 'ya"

"Yeah see 'ya" Tenten said with a smile before going out.

* * *

Tenten sighed in relief when she saw that Neji was no where in sight. If he finds out that she technically didn't have a date with Yoshiro and that she just hung out with the girls, she's dead. But…he really doesn't have the right to do that, I mean she does have her freedom right? And plus it's her life; he has absolutely no right to stop me from what I want to do…hopefully.

Tenten smiled as she dashed up the stairs but quickly ceased as she spotted familiar white eyes glaring at her, she sighed. _'And I was this close…'_

Tenten nervously made a small smile "Hey Neji"

Tenten sighed when he didn't response as she made her way to her room "um…I'll see you later"

"Tenten"

Tenten groaned, and she thought she can get away with this one. She looked back and was faced with Neji's back "Yeah?"

"You're having training tomorrow at morning 'till midnight"

Tenten's jaw nearly dropped, that's it! This is weird…he's not intimidating me by kinda questioning glares this time. Is he sick or something?

"Um…is everything alright? Tenten asked questioningly.

Neji looked back at her then immediately returned his gaze in front before walking away.

"Alright..." Tenten said uncertainly as she yet again made her way to her room, today has been a weird today.

But if she did look at him properly, she just might have seen the almost invisible smile on the young Hyuuga's lips.

Tenten suddenly blinked in realization, Neji! He didn't question her in anything so that must mean that…!

Tenten looked back at Neji's back in disbelief, she had to ask him later!

'C'mon Tenten there's absolutely no way that he followed you! He's Hyuuga Neji! The emotionless, stoic, egotistical, arrogant jerk that you know! There's no way that he would follow someone like me!' Tenten assured herself over and over as she entered her room and leaned on the door, a confused expression on her face.

Tenten lowered her head and smiled as she saw the piece of silver hanging around her neck, she gently held the tiny silver kunai _'It might be hard to believe but…Hyuuga is really unpredictable we still have to wait and see...'_

* * *

Great. Why did they have to choose this day of all the days!

'_Nice timing mom'_ Tenten thought dryly as she read the letter placed on the kitchen table.

_Tenten_

_We'll be out late because of some…business matters, don't wait for us! Have fun!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

'_What an ironically short letter'_ Tenten thought as she sighed.

So now she's alone with Neji for the whole night. How fun.

She needs a plan ASAP, she can't go through this night alone especially with some uncertain thoughts!

'_Maybe Temari will meet him sooner as planned'_ Tenten thought as she called Sakura

"Hey Sakura"

"_Oh Tenten, what's up?"_

"I need help. Now"

"_How come?"_

"Mental torture! I'm alone with nobody but Hyuuga and at least 2 maids! Help!"

"_Um…How?"_

"I need you and Ino to come here! I can't do this!"

"_Um…sure I guess"_

"And do you know Temari's number?"

"_Yeah she told it to us a while ago"_

"Great, tell her to come as well, looks like she's gonna meet Hyuuga earlier than I thought"

"_Oh! We'll be right there as soon as possible!"_

"Great! Thanks! I owe you guys big time!"

"_No problem!"_

'kay thanks again! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Tenten grinned _'She was saved!'_

"What are you doing here?"

Tenten let out a small groan, and just when she thought she was saved!

"Hi Neji, Sakura, Ino and Temari are coming over just so you know" Tenten informed.

"Temari?"

"I know, she's my opponent and all but guess what? The competition's moved so that means I don't have to train 'till morning to midnight! And I met Temari a while ago, we're friends" Tenten said with a grin.

"Hn"

"So it's alright that we don't train the whole day?" Tenten asked hopefully looking at Neji with pleading eyes.

Neji glanced down at her, eyes void of any emotions "No"

Tenten's eyes darkened and glared at him "Kill joy"

"We don't need to take breaks if you want to win" Neji said coldly.

Tenten rolled her eyes "Fine as much as I know that your training hurts like hell"

"Hn"

Tenten sighed "I don't get you how come sometimes you say your line 'Hn' and sometimes you say a whole sentence, I just don't get it" Tenten mumbled to herself then her eyes lit up as he looked at Neji.

"Hey! I heard a rumor going around school! Is it true that you and Sasuke are becoming rivals?" Tenten asked eagerly.

Neji scoffed and looked away "Yeah, so what?"

"Really? How come? Is it because you two are in the same rank or is it because he's better than you coz I heard that he beat you at basketball" Tenten said with a mischievous grin.

Neji glared at her "He just got lucky"

"Don't be so full of yourself Neji, so what he's better than you?" Tenten said provoking the Hyuuga even more.

"He's not better than me"

"You're just denying it Neji, just accept the fact that there's someone better than you" Tenten said with a smirk.

"I have no time to talk to you about nonsense" Neji said coldly.

"Look who's annoyed now…" Tenten teased.

"Hn"

Tenten smirked, so she annoyed him…cool.

Tenten smiled brightly as she heard the doorbell ring "That's them I guess" Tenten said as she rushed towards to the front door.

"Hey guys!" Tenten greeted the three as she let them inside.

"Glad you can make it Temari" Tenten said.

Temari smirked "I won't miss the chance to meet your fiancé, who you described as a pain in the neck"

Tenten laughed

"So where is he?" Ino asked.

"Yeah where is he" Sakura said.

Tenten shrugged "The kitchen I think you wanna go?"

The three grinned "Of course"

Tenten smirked "Let's go" she led the way to the kitchen and saw him standing there in a daze.

"Hey Neji!" Ino greeted cheerfully causing the Hyuuga genius to glance at her.

"Hey!" Sakura waved.

"Neji! This is Temari, Temari that's Neji" Tenten introduced.

Temari smirked "Hey"

"Hn"

"Told you he was cold as ice" Tenten said to Temari.

Neji's left eye twitched annoyingly.

"So you're Hyuuga Neji, I've heard a _lot_ about you" Temari said.

Neji glanced at Temari impassively "Hn" _'Really?'_

Tenten sighed "I don't think you should start that"

"Yeah, mostly from this Natsumi, quite popular with the females aren't you" Temari said with a smirk.

Neji grunted, irritated. _'Sometimes it's annoying having girls craze over you…'_

"Tenten is right you are a pain in the neck" Temari said bluntly.

Neji's left eye twitched again, twice.

Tenten grinned "Told 'ya so!"

"Hey Neji I heard Sasuke-kun beat you at basketball" Sakura said.

"I asked him about that a while ago and he was really annoyed about it" Tenten said with a smirk.

Neji scowled "I wasn't"

"So I finally hear him talk" Temari commented.

"You really have to get under his skin just to make words come out of him" Tenten commented.

"Don't worry about it Neji! Sasuke's really the best at basketball in school! So no need to be annoyed" Ino said with a grin.

"We're just gonna go to our room alright" Tenten said as she motioned the three to follow her with a mischievous grin.

Neji groaned, how come he feels like this night is gonna be as annoying as hell?

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n**: Hey guys! Sorry if I wasn't able to update for over a month! I had a major writer's block so I wasn't able to think of any good ideas, hope you understand. So as a sorry gift I made this chapter a bit longer! Hope it's okay! My exams are up next week! Wish me luck! Hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review!

Thanks to those who reviewed! Hope you continue to do so!


	10. Important Author's note!

**IMPORTANT:**

Here's the deal...I'm going to delete this story. But it will be posted again but will receive some drastic changes but will still have the same plot. I'm going to change the whole first few chapters so I have to delete it. Hope you understand. I find the first chapters really badly written and I can't continue writing it knowing that I have to do something about it. Also...with the way I'm progressing I'm going to lose my love for this story so in order for my love to stay I have to change some things which will make it better and I will have more fresh and new ideas! The problem is though...I won't be able to put it up immediately...really sorry. There will be a new title, summary but the same plot of them being engaged. I'll give you guys a few days before I really delete the story...hop you do understand.

Please tell me what you think and I'll see what I can do but I won't change my mind unless you give me a really really good reason why i shouldn't : ) (Don't worry the new version will be worth the wait and anger!)


End file.
